


Kill Me Love

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [8]
Category: Love / Death, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A fucked up version, F/F, I guess they're sychopaths, If I Can't Have You No One Can, crossover with a shoujo ai manga, the battle couple that has no qualms killing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 8: Make Up  - This is low-key fucked up by western societal comprehension. Presenting battle couple that will kill anyone who dares to insult their S.O. but has no qualms killing said S.O. if they so much as look the other way. If I can't love you, I'll just have to kill you, babe.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kill Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and read Love / Death I guess?

**_If you won’t be mine, then I’ll just kill you!_ **

The two women roar in their battle, but soon enough they are stupefied by the absurd confession the other admits. They had agreed to be friends, but … 

_ How do you expect me to just not fall in love with you - you’re all that’s ever on my mind everyday. Take some responsibility for that, you inconvenient menace! _ Alex had hollered, swinging her machete at Astra, who is quick to take a step back, setting her lips into a twisted sneer. 

_ You think you’re the only one who carries the burden of our imposed ‘friendship’, you are equally responsible for all my anxieties, trying to talk around your social impositions, and rules! And love you without being able to - _

_ Don’t try and pretend like you’re the innocent helpless one in this - _

_ I am just that! Even if we are friends, one day you’ll simply find a man - woman, whomever - you’ll simply be someone else’s woman, won’t you?! _

_ And you’ll be legs spread for someone that isn’t me, living a happy life that doesn’t involve me in any way, right?!  _

When all their screaming and fighting have died down, Kara peeks over the makeshift fortress she had constructed, made of metal and steel she bent herself. Astra and Alex are in the eye of the wreckage, foreheads pressed together, whispering loving assurances as if they didn’t just ruin 4 rooms, traumatize countless scores of troops, and try to kill each other in the name of love. 

Little did she know, that was only the beginning. 

As months passed, everyone - and really, that is, everyone - has come to learn that their quarrels were not to be taken lightly. Vasquez and Winn had already been tasked to create a new emergency category altogether, notifying, alerting and organizing innocent men away from them whenever they so much as assumed the two were in their odd, extreme, moods. 

They were in love with each other, no doubt. Madly, so. There was no one out there more qualified than the other person. Kara knew that they’d lay down their lives for the other - the problem was that they were equally likely to take the other’s life in some really backwards logic that she didn’t bother to try understanding. 

It was simply easier to play and cuddle with their German Shepard, Shepard, than to try and stop the inevitable taking place 2 floors underneath her. Not that it meant she couldn’t hear it all unfold anyway. 

* * *

Astra had put the last of the training equipment away when she pulled her hair tie off, freeing her curls. At that moment though, she felt - heard, sensed maybe - familiar footsteps, familiar warmth … a familiar body closing in on her. Turning quickly with a smile, she and Alex shared a chaste kiss before stepping apart, maintaining an appropriate distance. 

“I thought I told you I’d be late today … you could have gone home first,” Astra raises an eyebrow, though her smile is still warm - it is a welcome surprise, after all.

“Creature of habit,” Alex shrugs, “and I like walking back with you - so, what was it you had to do, again?” Aha. Just as Astra suspects, she’s fishing around - an irritated glint hardens in the general’s gaze before it softens again. There’s no reason to suspect Alex. Not yet. 

“Nothing important,” Astra shrugs, beginning to walk away with Alex at her heels. 

“Nothing important?” Alex parrots, and Astra feels something - her sanity, perhaps - snap within her. 

“Yes. Nothing important. After all,” the Kryptonian turns in a fast motion, leaving craters where she had been standing, to pin Alex into the wall, dangling the agent by the neck. “You were right there, watching me the entire time, weren’t you?” She asks, smile breaking out in cruel triumph. 

Alex takes this gamely, not harmed in any way, smiling brightly - falsely - keeping the pretense of holding a docile, innocent conversation with her lover. “You noticed me? From the other building?”

“Of course,” Astra coos, her other hand caressing Alex’s cheek. “Your gaze was a touch smouldering … were you perhaps … jealous?” Astra questions, eyes twinkling. 

Alex’s eyes begin to chill. That’s all the warning Astra will get that something is about to go very, very wrong. Her lover keeps a brave smile on, even as her intentions are set - it is in every trained killer, not the decision to kill, but to know that the mark will die. 

“I’m not exactly the jealous type. I daresay I’m pretty tolerant, too,” Alex begins, and Astra holds her breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

She is not disappointed when Alex manages to swing her arm up, resting upon Astra’s unforgiving arms, still holding her aloft, pointing her bulky, heavy pistol right at the general. “Or well, that’s what I thought, anyway.” 

**BANG**

Astra’s head snaps all the way back from the impact - as expected, from point blank range, but soon enough, Astra’s furious gaze is set upon her once again. In between her teeth, the blank round she shot off crushed into dust. 

“Going soft on me, Agent Danvers?” Astra mocks her, “A blank? You know you’ll need something stronger if you want to kill me,” she hisses as she throws Alex aside, like a wet tissue paper. Moments after, she’s using her freeze breath, trying to hold Alex down without maiming her, only for the irritating woman to roll away to safety. 

“Ha? Funny you try to run now, and not when I’m conducting private meetings!” Astra yells at her as Alex manages to jump up to her feet. 

“Yeah, because that private meeting looked like you were two seconds away from swooning right into her fucking arms!” 

“Receiving something isn’t sw-”

“I know a love letter when I see one! So why hide it?” Alex’s gaze darkens as she lobs a red sun grenade high above them - before tackling and straddling Astra. She’s cheating, Astra realizes, watching as Alex quickly ties her wrists in front, in between them. “Kill me if you want, love, but not before you tell me everything. Why hide it, your little love letter - do you love her, are you trying to figure out how to tell me? How you want to die?” Alex murmurs, pressing their heads together in a sickening intimate gesture. 

Astra is saved from responding when Alex finds the letter in question slipping from her pocket. 

“Wait!” She curses, belatedly realizing how incriminating it sounded. “Don’t look, it’s not-”

…

“Wait …” Alex rights herself, murderous gaze shifting into a puppylike confusion. “This … this is for me?” Astra groans, covering her face with her hands, tied they may be, they provide some protection from the embarrassing uncovering of this quarrel. 

“I was asked to give it to you.”

“Why didn’t you just say that!”

“ _HOW!_ ” 

Astra breathes, gathering herself just enough to cease the trembling in her voice, hold down the wavering tears precariously hanging from her eyelashes, as she catches Alex’s calm, adoring, patience once again. 

“How can I do so when I want nothing more than to toss it to the sun … keep you from reading anything that could persuade you to leave me,” Astra confesses. “Your … they said they were an old friend of yours, same college.” Her eyes glaze over in hate, “they thought you were single.” 

It takes a few minutes of cuddling and soft petting before Astra continues, content and well assured, “I am constantly reminded that I’ve only been in your life for such little time, your family may not adjust well to me, we may never share a shred of truth with any of them nor celebrate our union …” and despite this, Astra smiles. “But, it is alright now. I know I am not alone in this mad love we share - to think your jealous fit would bring us so close to such an ending is … reassuring.”

Alex kisses her cheek. “Only us, babe. Love you so much, makes me want to kill you.” 

…

“Hi. Yes, animal control? We have two wild morons ready for pick up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs jealous+distance+soft angst and make up when they can kill each other instead.


End file.
